The Forest Guy
by mayecchi
Summary: Ran mencoba mengembalikan ingatan Shinichi, sampai berlari ke dalam hutan demi menemui Shiragami-sama. [Missing Scene, smut, OOC indeed. Not-so-sorry ]


**Disclaimer:**

All **Detective Conan** 's characters belongs to **Aoyama Gosho.  
**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Missing Scene** , smut, **OOC** , maybe confusing but bear with it.

* * *

 **The Forest Guy  
**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

 **Desa Okuho Timur.**

" _It must be the forest guy."_

" _Itu adalah legenda desa ini. Jika anak kecil pergi ke hutan setelah hari menjadi gelap, ia akan bertemu dengan Shiragami-sama."_

" _If you meet it in the forest, don't look in the eyes... If you don't turn away, you'll end up cursed... And you'll become a slave of the Shiragami-sama..."_

" _Aku melihatnya! Di atas pohon yang berwarna merah tertimpa cahaya matahari sore... di sana aku melihatnya sedang bersembunyi dan menyeringai bengis. Aku melihat monster berambut putih itu!"_

" _Shinichi hilang ingatan karena bertemu Shiragami-sama di hutan!"_

" _Apa yang harus dilakukan kalau terkena kutukan Shiragami-sama?"_

" _Go to the forest while the sun is still there! When you see the Shiragami-sama, call him to stop with the top of your voice... If you continue praying with a sad and clear heart, the curse will be released..."_

Ran berlari memasuki hutan, _"Shiragami-sama.. Shiragami-sama.."_ panggilnya dalam hati. Ia terus berlari sampai masuk hutan terdalam. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Shinichi, kekasihnya yang kini sedang hilang ingatan. _"Aku ingin ingatannya kembali, aku ingin memastikan perasaanku padanya."_ Batin Ran.

" _Shiragami-sama, tolong! Tolong kembalikan Shinichi seperti semula!"_ batinnya sambil terus berlari di dalam hutan, mencari sosok menakutkan itu. "Hatiku memang tidak sejernih yang kau harapkan, tapi aku bersedia mengorbankan segalanya. Karena itu, tolonglah Shinichi! Buat dia kembali ke dirinya yang sesungguhnya! Kumohon, Shiragami-sama!" pekik Ran dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok tinggi mengenakan baju kematian berwarna hitam, duduk diatas dahan pohon besar di hadapannya. _"Ah! Dia di sana!"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dada Ran bergedup kencang, _"ia nyata. Shiragami-sama benar-benar ada."_ Batin Ran. Tiba-tiba ia rasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya gemetar, kakinya pun seperti dipakukan ke tanah tempatnya berpijak. Dia hanya terpaku menatap sosok Shiragami-sama, kemudian sosok itu mulai bergerak.

"Ah! Tu..tunggu dulu!" panggil Ran, namun suaranya tak bisa keluar. _"Gawat, aku sangat ketakutan sampai suaraku tidak mau keluar."_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Saat ia ingin mengejar sosok itu, kakinya kehilangan pijakan.

 _ **ZRUAAAK!**_

Ran terperosok ke sebuah turunan yang licin.

"KYAAAA!" jeritnya.

 _ **SRAAAAK**_

Tubuhnya terus terperosok semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dirasakannya sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Panggilan khawatir dari Ayahnya dan Kazuha yang mencarinya pun tak bisa ia jawab.

" _Apa yang ingin kulakukan? Sudah nekat pergi ke hutan, malah terpeleset... Seperti orang bodoh saja..."_ gumam Ran dalam hati sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari, bahwa sosok Shiragami-sama berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Shiragami-sama menatap Ran yang pingsan di tengah hutan. "Ran.." bisiknya pilu seraya jongkok lalu mengelus pipi Ran yang terluka. "Bodoh.." gumamnya seraya tersenyum ketir. Ia pun membopong tubuh Ran yang penuh luka dengan hati-hati, ke gubuk tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ia membaringkan Ran dengan perlahan ke lantai kayu yang dingin. "Ngh.." erang Ran kesakitan karna luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh luka di pelipis Ran, gadis itu meringis kesakitan ketika tangan dingin Shiragami-sama menyentuh lukanya.

"Benar-benar bodoh.." gumam Shiragami-sama. Ia pun sibuk mencari aid kit atau apapun yg bisa membalut luka. Ia mengkhawatirkan luka di tubuh gadis yang jago karate namun takut hantu itu. Setelah mencari hampir di seluruh bagian ruangan, ia akhirnya menemukan aid kit di lemari kecil di pojok gubuk itu.

Ran kembali mengerang kesakitan, luka disekujur tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Shiragami-sama duduk disebelah Ran, membersihkan luka di wajah dan tangan gadis yang disukainya itu dengan sapu tangannya yang agak basah.

"Ceroboh," gumam Shiragami-sama seraya tersenyum sendu.

Ia mengobati luka Ran dengan sangat hati-hati agar Ran tidak terbangun. Ia takut Ran terkejut dan histeris saat melihatnya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ran kembali mengerang, menarik perhatiannya yang sedang membalut luka di tangan Ran.

"Shinichi.." gumam Ran dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat … cantik. Konsentrasinya buyar seketika. Ia tak lagi mengobati luka Ran, malah memandangi wajah tidur gadis yang sampai saat ini masih memenangkan hatinya. Wajah yang sempurna, pikirnya.

Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut panjang dan indah milik Ran. Lalu jemarinya mengusap pipi Ran lembut. Jemarinya kembali bergerak turun menyentuh bibir indah Ran. Shiragami-sama mendekatkan wajahnya, meninggalkan jarak 5 centi diantara mereka.

Tanpa terduga, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Ran. Dikecupnya lembut. "Ngh," erang Ran pelan. Shiragami-sama menjauhkan wajahnya seketika, dadanya bergemuruh.

"Apakah dia terbangun?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ditatapnya kembali wajah Ran masih terlihat pulas. Ia mengabaikan hasratnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Ia kembali mengobati luka di kaki Ran, serta sedikit luka di pahanya. Ia meneguk ludah. Kaki jenjang Ran sangat indah. Ia kembali bimbang. Rok pendek yang dikenakan Ran membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Tangannya perlahan mengusap darah yang keluar dari luka gores di paha Ran. Gadis itu mengerang tertahan saat tangan Shiragami-sama yang kini hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Jantung Shiragami-sama kembali bergemuruh. Dilepasnya wig silver yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Ya, ia adalah Shinichi Kudo. Detektif SMU terkenal. Teman masa kecil Ran yang menyimpan perasaan pada gadis itu.

"Sial," gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memanas. Demam telah membuat otaknya dipenuhi pikiran macam-macam rupanya. Shinichi kembali memandangi wajah Ran, wajah yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu tersenyum di sampingnya.

Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Ran. " _Suki dayo_ ... Ran.." Diciumnya lagi kening Ran, kali ini agak lama. Ia merenung, menyadari bahwa ia sudah berulang kali membuat Ran sedih memikirkan dirinya. Menyadari bahwa ia telah hilang secara tiba-tiba dari kehidupan Ran. Membuat Ran yang tegar, menangis karenanya. Memberikan Ran kenangan-kenangan pahit tentang dirinya.

Shinichi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan, "telah menyusahkanmu selama ini, _gomen ne_.." bisiknya di telinga Ran. Lalu kembali ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut, kali ini di pipi Ran. Kecupan demi kecupan mendarat di kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir Ran. Kecupan di bibir Ran terasa begitu hangat, begitu mesra. Shinichi menghisap lembut bibir Ran, ia menyapukan lidahnya di bibir Ran yang kini merekah terbuka. Kembali dikecupnya bibir indah itu, lebih mesra.

Kini posisi tubuhnya ada di atas Ran, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Ran. Ia merengkuh tubuh Ran, dan memeluknya erat. Seakan dengan melakukan itu, perasaannya akan tersampaikan pada Ran. Seakan dengan melakukan itu, kegelisahan di hati Ran bisa hilang begitu saja. Demam benar-benar mengacaukan jalan pikirannya kali ini. Mungkin ia akan melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Untung saja ia mendengar teriakan Kazuha memanggil Ran dari kejauhan. Ia pun bangkit, mengenakan kembali wig silvernya. Lalu keluar gubuk kecil itu, ia mengumpulkan beberapa kayu bakar lalu menyalakan api di depan gubuk. Namun tidak terlalu dekat sehingga asapnya tidak akan masuk ke dalam gubuk dan menyumbat pernafasan Ran.

"Dengan begini mereka akan lebih mudah menemukanmu, Ran.." gumamnya sesaat sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Maaf karena sekali lagi ngepost fic mesum macem ini wwww sebenernya fic_ _ini udah dibuat dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sempat diposting di blog pribadi saya juga (tapi lebih explicit yang di sana wwww), dan sekali lagi untuk mengisi kekosongan, terpaksa saya mutasi kesini.  
_

 _Agaknya mulai keliatan deh ya aslinya saya, ngahahaha not so gomen. Semoga cukup memuaskan dahaga para pencari fic mesum deh ya~ **-Mayecchi-**_


End file.
